User talk:Smilez7457
HELLO Welcome to Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to User blog comment:RRabbit42/What makes Phineas and Ferb a "must see" show for you?/Smilez7457-20091116230051|User blog comment:RRabbit42/What makes Phineas and Ferb a "must see" show for you?/Smilez7457-20091116230051! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. A short list of rules for the Phineas and Ferb Wiki can be found here. :Please make sure you're ! It'll help you, and the rest of us, keep track of all your edits. :New to wikis? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Before you continue editing, please read through Manual of Style and " ". Also, check out the FAQ. These pages will help prevent you from making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. :' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 23:01, November 16, 2009 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Tri-State Gazette Issue 8 Tri-State Gazette Issue 9 Tri-State Gazette Issue 10 YOU KILLED JEREMYCREEK! but please,help me get him back YOU DROVE OUT JEREMYCREEK! YOU WERE WAYYYYYYYYY OUT OF LINE! but i need your help. please, if you can, contact jeremycreek and ask him to come back and rebuild his p&f wiki page. i really want him to return! please... if you can, at least get him to read his user talk page on p&f fanon wiki Tri-State Gazette Issue 11 Tri-State Gazette Issue 12 Tri-State Gazette Issue 13 favor? i'm gonna ask you and a few others. can you try to type anything you can think of that means Phinabella and tell me if any of them don't automatically redirect to Isabella and Phineas's Relationship? [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowserstar']] Talk to the new leader of ThunderClan 20:13, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 14 Tri-State Gazette Issue 15 Tri-State Gazette Issue 16 Tri-State Gazette Issue 17 Tri-State Gazette Issue 18 Tri-State Gazette Issue 19 Tri-State Gazette Issue 20 Tri-State Gazette Issue 21 Tri-State Gazette Issue 22 Tri-State Gazette Issue 23 Tri-State Gazette Issue 24 Tri-State Gazette Issue 25 Tri-State Gazette Issue 26 Tri-State Gazette Issue 27 Tri-State Gazette Issue 28